


Not Broken Hearted, Just Kinda Pissed Off

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bittersweet, Crossdressing, Kinda, M/M, patrick's wearing the devil horns too, soul punk!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past Patrick would never do this, but he’s not Past Patrick anymore. He’s not Patrick from Fall Out Boy anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Broken Hearted, Just Kinda Pissed Off

**Author's Note:**

> haha sorry for this i just love suffering. i've only written smut like 3 times and none of them were so good but i hope this is alright. idk man. also, patrick in the devil horns was too good to just NOT write about you know?

He’s in Washington DC and having the time of his life. He’s moaning and breathing harshly into his microphone and packed into a tiny basement of a club. His band is behind him; playing the music he composed all by himself, produced all by himself. He’s singing his own lyrics. It’s his show. He’s singing and thrusting his hips and tonight he’s even wearing a devil costume with little horns on the head. He thinks Pete would be proud of him, his eyeliner thick but precise. But Pete doesn’t matter right now. Fall Out Boy doesn’t matter right now, and it’s refreshing because that band used to be his entire life but now, dare he say it, he feels free.

Once “Run Dry” finishes, he grabs the microphone and says in a sultry voice “I know I’m barely in costume… because I’m borderline satanic right?” The crowd screams, as he laughs and jumps into “Allie”

It’s nothing like he’s ever done before; he’s never been so open and confident in himself. He’s not even used to small venues, he’s accustomed to large sold out stadiums, hiding behind a hat and leaving his glasses and contact lenses behind so he doesn’t have to see the audience staring back at him. Even when he was younger and Fall Out Boy wasn’t as big, Pete would do all the talking.

Pete.

It’s a great show, and Patrick has so much energy, he’s jumping on stage and getting down to sing on his knees, pulling one hand through his hair and the other one gripping the microphone and looks up.

To say that he almost collapses right there and then would be an understatement because he swears he sees Pete’s dark eyes watching him and automatically he feels light headed. But he recovers before anyone notices and gets back up to get a better look, and _holy shit_ Pete is at the show.

Patrick sings with more passion and moves his hips with more vigor and keeps dropping to his knees and throwing his head back to sing. He wants to put on a good show for Pete because there is no Elisa anymore and there is no Ashlee anymore and he’s not sure if it’s just the stage high but Patrick is so desperate. He’s always wanted to impress Pete (Patrick always impresses Pete, though. In Pete’s own words, Patrick’s got more talent in his little finger than Pete has in his entire body; but Patrick doesn’t know that) and this is his chance to do it.

After the show, and after Patrick stays back to take pictures and talk with fans who stick behind (Pete does a good job at hiding; no one has screamed about him being there yet) he turns back around back to the stage to grab the devil horns he left behind, and places them on. He feels so silly but the outfit looks so good on him, if he must say so himself.

“Hey” He hears a too familiar voice say behind him, and turns around to stare back at him. Pete.

“Hi. Pete” He exhales and pulls Pete in for a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Pete. Pete looks good, even if he’s a little tired, but Pete pulls away slightly and just goes for it, and kisses him. And Patrick lets him, opens his mouth so Pete can push his tongue in, and Patrick groans at the feeling.

“You’re borderline satanic, huh?” Pete practically growls at him as Patrick takes his hand and leads him to his dressing room, because Pete has never looked so good to him in this moment, and Pete seems to want it too. Past Patrick would never do this, but he’s not Past Patrick anymore. He’s not Patrick from Fall Out Boy anymore.

“Shut up” Pete pins Patrick to the door and kisses him again, unbuttoning his red jacket. Patrick lifts his hands to pull off the horns but Pete swats his hand

“Mmm, don’t take em off” Pete shrugs off his own leather jacket and Patrick nods. Pete’s glad to know that Patrick didn’t lose that submissive side of him when he lost the insecurity and the weight.

Patrick pulls him in for another kiss, and whimpers when Pete bites down on his lower lip too hard, and presses his leg in between Patrick’s thighs, keeping him locked in place.

“’Trick, you looked so hot up on stage, on your knees, throwing your head back” Pete mutters against his lips, reaching in between them to unbutton and pull off Patrick’s shirt. He keeps the red bowtie on because the sharp contrast between Patrick’s pale white skin and the deep red looks too good to take off. Patrick pulls away to grab at Pete’s shirt, his lips swollen but Pete shakes his head “No, I have to go soon”

Patrick pauses and looks up at Pete with confused eyes “What do you mean by that? You can’t just fucking leave, you just got here!” “I have to leave in an hour alright? I just came by to see you”

Patrick gapes at him before shoving him away “You just came by to fuck me!”

Pete pushes Patrick back against the wall “That wasn’t the original purpose but seeing how you made a total slut of yourself the second you saw me, I realized I shouldn’t waste a perfectly good opportunity” Patrick turns away from Pete but Pete buries his face in Patrick’s neck and starts kissing a trail down to his chest “Come on, Patrick. Tell me you didn’t act like a whore out there on purpose and I’ll stop”

Patrick stays quiet and he can feel Pete smile against him “That’s what I thought"

Pete pulls off Patrick’s belt and pushes the dress pants down to his knees before Patrick shakes his head “Take it all off” He steps out of the pants and closes his eyes so that he doesn’t have to meet Pete’s.

So, he’s also wearing red silk panties. What? They’re comfy.

Pete whistles lowly, staring at how Patrick’s hard dick is outlined perfectly and the wet spot in the front growing. Again, the deep red of the panties against Patrick’s skin is sinful. Pete stares up at Patrick, his swollen, red lips, the red bowtie and the twisted devil horns on his head “You’ve gotten so pretty” He whispers as Patrick scowls “What’s that supposed to mean?” Pete sighs as he runs his fingers over the wet spot and Patrick keens “Not that you weren’t pretty before, you’ve always been so beautiful”

“Hurry up, you only have 45 minutes” Patrick mocks, trying to hide the hurt in his voice, as Pete comes back up to kiss him again, pushing his fingers underneath the silk to run his hand down the length. Patrick shudders against him, as Pete picks up the pace a little

“I don’t have any lube” Pete says as Patrick shakes his head “I don’t care, just fuck me already”

Pete brings 3 fingers to Patrick’s mouth and watches as Patrick closes his eyes around and wraps his lips around them, moving his tongue over the tips of them and going down to the webbing. Pete groans “I wanna fuck your mouth so bad, baby”

Patrick opens his eyes to glare at him before humming around the digits, shaking a little since Pete’s other hand is pumping fast. He lets go of his fingers with a pop and Pete brings them down and slowly presses them in, breathing hot against his neck.

Patrick turns his head and grits his teeth because it too much too fast, but he doesn’t want it to stop, and Pete bites his neck and starts curling and scissoring his fingers, and manages to hit his prostate. Patrick’s breathing starts to get heavy and Pete starts grinding his hips against Patrick’s.

“You’re clean right?” Pete asks a little too late because he doesn’t have a condom. “Fuck you, Wentz. I am. You?” Pete nods.

“Let me blow you a little. It’s too tight” Patrick mutters as Pete steps back, and pulls down his pants and boxers a little. Patrick gets on his knees, puts his fingers in his mouth and wets them and presses them in so that he doesn’t tighten up again and Pete stares down at him, before fixing the horns on his head. Better.

Patrick sighs before licking a stripe up his length, feeling a sense of déjà vu hit him. The last time they did this, Pete was married and Patrick was with Elisa. It felt so wrong then but it feels worse now, but Patrick has 3 fingers in him and he just wants to come.

He sinks his mouth over Pete and Pete automatically thrusts his hips, and Patrick gags, and pulls off “No, we’re not doing that”

Pete nods and Patrick goes back to licking because he doesn’t want anything else right now, and once Patrick thinks he’s fine, he goes back to leaning against the wall. He pulls out his fingers and uses his free hand to pull Pete closer. He reaches down to take off the panties, but he only manages to get one leg out before Pete shakes his head.

“You only have 30 more minutes” He mutters, as Pete lines up with his entrance and presses his forehead against Patrick’s before kissing him, and pushing himself in. Patrick grips Pete’s clothed arm hard enough to leave a bruise and bites his lip enough to draw blood. Patrick is all naked except for the red and Pete loves it, his little devil.

He waits until Patrick relaxes and gives him the okay, and then pulls Patrick’s legs up around his waist, the pair of panties around one of his ankles, and starts thrusting into the tight heat. Pete licks the blood from his lips and Patrick opens his mouth to kiss him but they end up just breathing with each other, Patrick’s whimpers getting louder and more desperate once Pete hits his prostate.

“I’m gonna miss you so much” Patrick moans, the devil horns shifting in and out of place as Pete goes faster, his free hand cradling Patrick’s face as the other one stays planted on the wall to keeps him balanced as he thrusts impossibly fast. Patrick is so warm around him and he wants to feel this forever.

Patrick’s sweating now and Pete licks it off because he’s Pete and that’s the kind of shit he likes, and Patrick feels so dirty. Pete’s licking over his face, and he’s naked and pressed against Pete who’s fully clothed because he has to leave in 20 minutes and it all feels so wrong but he still feels so good and he’s about to come

Pete comes first, staring at Patrick again whose eyes are closed and some eyeliner runs down his cheek and is smudged from the sweat, and Patrick winces when Pete pulls out and come runs down his thighs

“You don’t get to leave before I come okay” Patrick warns him in a shaky voice as Pete rolls his eyes and gets down on his knees to sink 3 fingers back in him, and he’s still incredibly tight and wet from the come and Pete swirls his tongue of the tip of his cock and Patrick’s coming, writhing against the air and shouting Pete’s name when he hits his prostate

Pete wipes his mouth once he swallows and pulls up his pants, and shrugs back on his leather jacket, looking at Patrick on the floor. Patrick is head first on the carpet, and there’s come all over his thighs, his face glistening with saliva and worse, the devil horns are still in place. The panties are still wrapped around his ankles, miraculously

“Leave Pete. I can take care of myself” Patrick says, looking up at him. The eyeliner smudges around his eyes scream sex. Patrick’s entire body screams sex.

“No, let me help you” Pete says, reaching to help Patrick up, but Patrick pushes his hand away.

“No, you have a fucking flight to catch” He looks up at Pete, and Pete sighs. “I’ll stay”

“You don’t have to stay for me, I’m just a dirty slut you can use, right?”

“Stop. I didn’t mean it like that. Let me just help you, alright? You’re my best friend, Patrick. I love you” Pete leans down as Patrick sits up, and places his head in his hands before looking up

“I just miss you, alright? I don’t want you to leave. You haven’t talked to me in months and then you think you can just fuck me and leave and not come back?” Patrick scoffs as Pete shakes his head “I’m not leaving, am I? No. So let me help you clean up and then we’ll go back to your hotel and talk all you want. I promise, Lunchbox”

Patrick smiles a bit at the nickname and nods “Alright, Peterpanda”


End file.
